The present invention relates to a body-mountable display system and, more particularly, to a display system detachably and/or variably secured to a garment wearable by a user.
Various body-worn or body-mountable computer and computer-type devices are currently in existence. These devices generally include head-mounted displays which allow the user to perform tasks with both hands while monitoring the display. Often times, the head-mounted displays are mounted to goggles, glasses and/or a helmet, which is worn on the head of a user. The head-mounted displays can be uncomfortable, and may produce undue strain on the neck muscles of a user. Further, the head-mounted displays limit a user""s visibility when placed in an operative viewing position. This limited visibility in turn limits a user""s ability to perform certain tasks in which visibility is required. Accordingly, such head-mounted displays would not be practical, for example, in military applications where a soldier would be required to perform a variety of tasks while easily and simultaneously viewing both the display and his/her surroundings.
Alternatively, hand-held displays are being used which can be holstered or hung on the body when not in use. A disadvantage to the hand-held display is that it requires the use of at least one hand, and often times both. This places the user, requiring the use of both hands while monitoring the display, at a disadvantage. Further, the holstered display, when not in use, may interfere with the user""s ability to perform certain tasks.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming one or more of the above-enumerated problems in a novel and simple manner.
The present invention is directed toward a body-mountable display system including a first structure for receiving an input signal and producing a video output in response thereto, a garment wearable by a user, and a second structure for operatively connecting the first structure to the garment to allow the first structure to be universally repositionable relative to the garment.
The body-mountable display system may further include, in combination therewith, a computer that produces the input signal.
The first structure may include a hand-holdable portable display, and the second structure may include a structure for detachably mounting the portable display to the garment.
The second structure may include a flexible element having spaced ends with one end mounted to the garment and the other end including a structure for detachably mounting the portable display to the flexible element.
The portable display may include a housing having a viewing aperture for viewing the video output, and a manual control operably connected to the housing for selectively controlling the video output and operation of the computer.
The manual control may include a computer mouse including a track ball for universal positioning of a cursor on the video output, and a touch pad engageable by a user for activating the computer to perform certain functions relating to a location of the cursor on the video output.
The computer may have an audio interface, and the portable display may include an audio control operably connected to the housing for providing audio signals to the audio interface in response to receiving voice commands from a user for selectively controlling the video output and operation of the computer via the voice commands.
The audio display may include a microphone formed on the housing.
A switch may be provided selectively variable between (a) a first state wherein the computer mouse is enabled and (b) a second state wherein the audio control is enabled for selectively controlling the video output and operation of the computer.
The housing may include a front wall at which the viewing aperture is defined, a back wall and side walls. The flexible element may be detachably mounted to the housing at the back wall of the housing.
The portable display may include a raised tab formed on the back wall of the housing, and the structure for detachably mounting the portable display to the flexible element and may include a member attached to the other end of the flexible element having a cooperating slot for removably receiving the raised tab. The second structure may further include a dove-tail connection between the raised tab on the back wall of the housing and the cooperating slot on the member.
Cooperating detent structures may be provided on the raised tab and cooperating slot to allow the portable display to be releasably secured in a plurality of different positions relative to the member.
The video output may include a display image and the portable display may include a portable virtual image display for focusing the display image at one of (a) infinity and (b) a desired finite distance viewable by an observer.
The garment may substantially conform to and overlie a substantial area of a user""s body.
The flexible element may include a gooseneck support to allow the portable display to be universally repositionable to an infinite number of different positions relative to the garment.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention can be obtained from a study of the application, the drawings, and the appended claims.